Jamie's turn my first fanfic!
by snowcold
Summary: My megas xlr fanfic, set at some point in the second season before rearview mirror, mirror, hope you like it!


Jamie woke up on coop's basement's armchair to find Coop still playing on the game they had rented the previous night.

"All-nighter, huh?" he asked. Coop nodded, not taking his attention away from the game. It wasn't uncommon to find coop stay up all night on one video game; he had a certain talent for it.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, you want anything?" Jamie asked. He looked at the mountain of food wrappers on the table.

"Three Philly cheese steaks" he replied. Jamie was in a healthy mood, so he had a bowl of cereal which was probably 98 sugar, then left the house. He was three houses away from the house when he realised he had forgot the money. He sighed and turned to walk back. He was just about to re-enter the house when he heard an enormous crash from behind him. Turning to face what was behind him he realised it was the Glorft attacking with mechs. Jamie pointed at the snot green mechs, issued his trademark girlish scream and ran for Megas. When he got in the passenger seat he found Kiva in the back but no Coop.

"Uh, where's Coop?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" the redhead replied. A sleeping Coop turned over on the couch, unfazed by the crashes of the invasion.

"Well" Jamie said, "Looks like one of us is going to have to drive Megas".

"That's true" she reached for the steering wheel, but Jamie beat her to it. "What are you doing?" she asked as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"You already got a turn to drive Megas, and you flew it into the Glorft mother ship!" he argued,

"besides, you've got to keep an eye on how Megas' insides are doing or whatever it is that you normally do" Before further arguments could commence, Megas was hit by a fist of a mech and fell to the ground.

"Yes, you're doing so much better than I did" Kiva said, voice layered with sarcasm.

"Hey, give me a chance, just got to activate some weapons..." he looked across the buttons; they might as well have been for an advanced nuclear reactor. He pushed a random button and Megas fired a fist rocket, taking the head off the mech that had just punched him. "Nice" Jamie said. The fist was replaced by another one. He put his foot down on the accelerator, activating the thrusters. Megas flew into the air and then back down again, crashing into a small crowd of mechs, which all exploded around him.

"Wow, that's a lot harder than Coop makes it look" he said.

"Yeah, just don't let the core temperature get too high" Kiva replied. Then a swarm of bullets flew towards Megas and hit their target. Megas was knocked back, but didn't fall. Jamie pushed another button and hundreds of missiles flew out of Megas' chest, only destroying three mechs, as the others completely missed and hit the 'pop tv' blimp in the sky. It created a huge explosion and created confetti which fell on the Goths walking the streets below. Hitting more random buttons, Jamie made Megas shoot several guns in all different directions, mostly destroying buildings, and flying about really fast until he was knocked down by Gorath's commander mech. A message was broadcasted over Megas' com link.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar vile face on the screen "and where's that other monkey man?!"

"He's uh, taking a break, you, uh, smelly cow face" Jamie insulted.

"Smooth" said Kiva.

"I'll presume that was an insult, no matter, I'm going to destroy you anyway!" Gorath shouted, then drew a huge hammer and rose it above his head. It was at this point that Jamie discovered a button which said 'press if someone's standing over you with a hammer' he pressed it. Megas lifted one arm, pointing behind Gorath's mech. The mech's head turned behind him and realised there was nothing there. Then it turned back and was hit in the face by Megas' other arm. The green mech flew into the air and came crashing down. Jamie pushed another button. It drew Megas' energy sword.

"Wow, I'm lucky with these buttons today" Jamie said. He grabbed a game controller and pressed random combo moves. This lead to him spinning the sword in his hands, then slashing twice and jumping into the air, bringing it down on Gorath's mech right arm. The arm fell onto the ground.

"This seems kind of familiar" said Jamie.

"Yes", Kiva said, "it was similar to when we were on the mother ship and they got Megas' arm"

"Hey squid, looks like the tables have turned...kind of" he said as he realised Gorath still had an army of mechs.

"Maybe, but you remember how well you fought with one arm and I can do even better!" Gorath replied, getting to his feet.

"I don't think so!" Jamie shouted back, pushing another button and hoping it was good. A piece of metal stuck out of Megas' right arm, then went around the wrist, making some kind of shield.

"Isn't that the laser refracty thingy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes!" Kiva exclaimed "and we fixed the wiring after Coop wrecked it" It activated as Gorath charged at them with his futuristic looking hammer. A dome appeared around them just as Gorath struck a huge blow. The hammer stayed in its position for a few seconds, and then cracks appeared up the mech's remaining arm. Then half of the arm shattered.

"Retreat!" Gorath shouted. And he and all the other mechs flew into the sky, back to the mother ship.

"Did that really just happen?" Kiva asked.

"I'm not sure" Jamie replied "Now to go home" he fiddled with the controls and the gears crunched.

"Can I drive now?" she asked.

"Okay" he said reluctantly.

Half an hour later they were home, Kiva worked on some repairs for Megas and Jamie went down to the basement to find that Coop had just woken up. He looked at the clock.

"Wow" said Coop, "I've been sleeping for, like, an hour and a half, what were you doing today, Jamie?"

"Oh, not much" Jamie said.

"So did you get me the cheese steaks or what?" Coop replied.


End file.
